Happy Birthday Baby
by jennah3tears
Summary: It's Ponyboy's birthday and all he wants is a certain someone to love him back. Will he get that? fluffy one-shot Soda/Pony slash and incest, don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this because I love this pairing sooo much. There's not enough of it out there, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly

* * *

><p>I was sitting on mine and Soda's bed reading a book. I would've been reading out on the couch, only Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were out there. Johnny was too, but he doesn't bother me like the rest of them do.<p>

I hadn't seen Soda or Darry all day; they were both gone when I woke up.

I heard the door slam and a couple seconds later, a crash. Soda's home. Finally, I missed him. I sighed, put my book down on the bed, and crossed the room to my desk.

I peered out the window and sighed again. Why does it always have to rain on my birthday? But I had to admit, it sure was pretty. I stared out the window in a kind of trance for who knows how long.

I snapped out of it when I heard another crash. I shook my head, a small smile creeping it's way onto my lips, and took out a notebook. That's Soda for ya. It's one of the many reasons why I love him, he can always make me smile.

I started to doodle in the notebook until someone came in the room. "Whatcha got there, Pony?" Soda asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I yelled, slamming the notebook shut. Smooth Ponyboy. Real smooth. Soda gave me a weird look, but then smiled real big. "Happy Birthday, baby!" Soda all but screamed.

I had to grin too. "Thanks."

"So do ya wanna go for a ride or somethin?" he asked.

"Just the two of us?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's not anyone else's birthday 'round here, now is it?"

I was happy because I don't get to spend too much time alone with Soda except when we go to bed. And then we just sleep together, which is great, but still.

"Just lemme take a shower first." he said.

I nodded and made my way to the living room. I saw that Darry had come home. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled a little. "Happy birthday kiddo." I smiled back, but I really just wanted Soda to hurry up so we could go.

I sat next to Johnny on the couch and ignored Two-Bit, who was drunkenly singing ''Happy Birthday'' to me.

"Happy Birthday, Pony.'' Johnny whispered so that I could barely here him.

"Thanks Johnnycakes.'' I replied.

''Kid.'' Steve, who was sitting on the other side of Johnny, nodded in acknowledgement.

Then we all just sat there in silence, watching Two-Bit's drunken antics.

After a while I heard the shower turn off and Soda, clad in only a towel, came into the living room to tell me he's almost ready.

I just nodded and tried not to stare at him. Johnny put his arm around me and smiled a little. I noticed Steve give me a dirty look, but chose to ignore it.

Johnny's the only one who knows about my little crush. And I'm the only one who knows that he likes Steve. I can't imagine why he does, but I guess Steve is a lot nicer to Johnny than he is to me.

While I was thinking about this, Soda came out of our room fully dressed and smiling the biggest I've ever seen him. It was kinda weird but I was glad he was happy, for whatever reason.

''C'mon, baby, let's get goin'!'' he said while pulling me up from the couch. Wow, he was really excited. Johnny let go of me but when I looked back at him, he mouthed ''Good luck.'' and then Soda pulled me out the front door.

I was all but shoved into the front seat of the car. Why was he so excited all of a sudden? It was getting really weird. I racked my brain for a logical explaination, but couldn't find one.

I shook my head and glanced at Soda. He had no idea just how much I loved him. I try so hard not to, but he makes me so happy.

I looked over at him again. It's the little things about Soda, like the way he was running one hand through his hair, that made me want him so badly.

Right then I couldn't think of any better way to spend my birthday. I was really happy, even though we weren't talking much.

After awhile Soda started a conversation. "So Ponyboy,'' he started.

''Yeah?'' I answered.

"Who do ya like?'' That caught me completely off guard.

"W-what?'' I sputtered.

"C'mon Pone. Your a 15 year old boy, you honestly expect me to believe ya don't like anyone?'' he asked.

"Well, I umm, nope. I don't like anybody. No one at all.'' I lied.

I knew he could tell I was lying, but he just smiled and kept driving.

For awhile we didn't say anything, and just drove around. Then Soda asked, ''Are you sure this is how you wanna spend your birthday, Pony? Wouldn't you rather hang out at home with the gang?''

''Trust me, no. The only people who don't bug the hell outta me are you and Johnny.'' I answered.

''What about Johnny?'' Soda asked. ''Do ya like him? You'd be so cute together!'' Soda cheered. What the hell?

''Uh, are you feeling okay Soda? Johnny's my best friend. That'd be like you liking Steve.'' I said.

"Well...'' Soda said. I gave him a look that he laughed at. ''I'm just messin' with ya, baby.'' he said through his laughter.

I smacked his arm and said ''Don't do that!'' but he just laughed harder.

I crossed my arms and pouted. Soda looked at me and there was this weird look in his eyes.

"What?'' I grumbled.

"Nothing, it's just that you look really cute when you do that.'' he answered.

"What!'' I screeched, blushing deeply.

"We're home.'' Soda said, ignoring my question.

We both got out and I slammed the car door. I stomped over to the front door, mad at Soda for teasing me. I reached for the doorknob, but before I could open the door, Soda grabbed my wrist. I glared at him.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't mess with you like that baby.'' he apologized.

"No kidding.'' I grumbled.

"It's just that, I feel the same way.'' he told me.

"What do you mean?'' I asked.

"Well, when I was getting dressed I kinda knocked your notebook down. And when I was picking it up I saw what you drew earlier.'' he explained.

My face turned bright red.''Oh.'' was all I could say before I was cut off by Soda's lips. Our fist kiss was amazing, so perfect. It just made me love Soda even more.

After awhile we broke apart for air. ''Happy Birthday baby!'' Soda said. "I love you.''

"Love you too, Soda.'' I answered.

We walked inside holding hands to find Two-Bit and Darry making out, Johnny sitting in Steve's lap, and Dally nowhere in sight.

Me and Soda sat down on the couch cuddling. "Where's Dally?'' I asked Johnny.

''He went to Buck's with Tim. You probably don't wanna know what they're doin' though.'' he replied.

"Oh.'' I said then leaned back against Soda. ''I think we missed something.'' I said, looking up at him.

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there you have it. I might do other ones about how everyone else's day went, if people want me to. Reviews are welcome, flamers go to hell


End file.
